Quotes of Fairy Tail
by NaluAngel
Summary: Just some amazing quotes I strongly believe in! Please comment on them! Also might add a few! Dedicated to my BFF Scarletlilies


Author note

These are just random quotes I got from our friend the internet! so here ya go! Ps I don't own FT

* * *

Hhj

"There are times in a man's life when he must STRIP"

Oh, Gray… If only you were real… 3

"You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a woman's heart."

Happy= Not too bright…

"Mages of Fairy Tail… specialize in property damage!"

Natsu probably knows this quote better than any other…

"It's your words that gave me courage. They became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."  
— Jellal Fernandes to Erza Scarlet in "You Are Free"

"Nothing will change. Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evils, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong"

—

Fairy tail

"There are people in this world who prefer solitude. But there is no one who can withstand it"

—

Fairy Tail

"I don't think it's completely such a bad thing to cling to one single person, but you have any number of people all around you. People are always connected to one another. You see? Just reach out your hand, and there's someone right here..It's when people realise how lonely it is being on their own that they start to become kind."

—

Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 118

"I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly. Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right? You should all live your lives more positively."

—

Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 18

"Forget what hurt you in the past, but never forget what it taught you"-Lucy Heartifilia

"Crying doesn't mean your weak or cowardly. It only means that you are human. Pain and Sadness is what makes us brave and it shows us what our true weakness is."- Erza and Lucy

"People get stronger when they've got something to protect!"

—Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

"If it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices, right?"

—Michelle Lobster/Imitatia (Fairy Tail)

"Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you become stronger as well as kinder." -Gildarts of Fairy Tail

"Feelings are a connection.  
They surpass time,  
and find their way back to the people you love."—Lucy Heartfilia

"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind."—Mirajane Strauss to Freed Justine

"A guild is a place where you strengthen your feelings."—Mavis Vermillion, Natsu vs. The Twin Dragons

"There's a wall that can't be destroyed with just power.  
However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall.  
The Power of Feelings."—Mavis Vermillion, Natsu vs. The Twin Dragons

"I don't care if you are the strongest or top guild in Fiore,  
but I will tell you this.  
You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off."—Erza Scarlet, All Feelings Unite

"It's not a crime! Caring about your friends is not a crime!"  
-By Lucy heartphilia episode 32(anime)

and

"What's the point of magic to begin with if I can't use it to protect my friends?"  
-By Lucy heartphilia episode 32(anime)

That morning's dawn was painted a beautiful scarlet, the likes of which I had never seen before. Like the color of Erza's hair, it was warm and passionate… If she could only lift her face a beautiful sky would be spread out before her.  
Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)

As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents…A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears!  
Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

Even if I can't see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other… I'll always be watching after you. I'll definitely watch over you forever.  
Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail)

* * *

It is always sad to part with those whom you love but your companions will help you bear that sadness.  
Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

* * *

All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world.  
Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

"The Mages of Fairy Tail are already used to SIN. What the true SIN is to avert your eyes away, and stop trusting in other people!" - Natsu said to Zero after receiving Jellal flame of Rebuke.

"Don't underestimate dragon-slayers!" - Natsu said to Edoras King while executing the finishing blow.

"Of course you're one of us! There was never any question of that! you're a brilliant Mage of Fairy Tail! - Cana said to Juvia during Laxus Arc.

"Since you're here and all, maybe I should dig a grave for you too."

Laxus to Hades.

"Defeat is the seed for tomorrow's victory~"  
-master

"You must live life as long as you are still strong. Never look at your life as something insignificant."—Natsu Dragneel

"But what's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it." -Erza Scarlet

"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"

"We learned our own weaknesses right now, so what do we do next? Grow stronger! Face them head on! When were all alone, it might be too frightening to bear, but we're all alright beside each other. We've got our comrades right here! There's nothing to fear! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"—

Natsu Dragneel

"Good.. One day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts… My proud little brats! Live on… to the future!"—Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail 122: Hold Hands

"Take the pain that was caused to your guild and return it 100 FOLD!"—

Laxus (Fairy Tail)

"I have my comrades! That's why I can fight! That's how I'll get stronger! For the precious things I want to protect, I'll put everything on the line."—

Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

"We don't need to combine our powers.  
All we need is our power, our wishes, to be as one."—Gajeel - Fairy Tail

" Our feelings are making this world change"—Happy - Fairy Tail


End file.
